


Seeing Double

by Nightcrawler247



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: A metahuman named Scindo has been taking away other metas powers by splitting them from their bodies. In doing this the powers take on the body and likeness of their human counterparts. After splitting them apart Scindo kills the powers in order to take them away permanently.Cisco, Barry, Wally, and Caitlin all get wammied by this meta a week after Savitar's defeat.Only thing is that no powers have survived an attack of Scindo's long enough for Team Flash to know that after being separated powers tend to be erotically, devastatingly, and maybe even a little obsessively in love with their human counterparts. They also for the most part care nothing for anyone besides their counterparts. Which makes this hero thing all the more harder.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Barry Allen, Barry Allen/The Flash - Relationship, Cisco Ramon/Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon/Vibe - Relationship, Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow, Wally West/Kid Flash - Relationship, Wally West/Wally West
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know before reading.  
> 1\. Cisco made the sphere for the speed force sooner so they could get Jay out the speed force prison without sending Barry in.  
> 2\. Iris and Barry aren’t a thing yet. They have been tip-toeing around each other still and Barry was still in love with her enough that he was scared Savitar would kill her. She still telling herself his more like a brother. Barry still lives with Joe and Wally. Iris has her own place.  
> 3\. Catlin didn’t leave the team. She went back to wearing metahuman cuffs.  
> 4\. Dante’s not dead. But he did almost die and was in a coma that’s why Cisco was mad at Barry.  
> 5\. Finally Julian is still around. He was thinking of leaving soon though.

“Cisco! I found another victim! Breach them back to the cortex while Wally and I go after Scindo!” Barry said looking at the two identical women before him. One foaming at the mouth and clearly dead seemingly from some type of poisoning. The other was unmoving and staring at the dead girl, clearly in shock.

“On it!” Cisco responded over coms.

“I’ll get the med bay ready.” Barry heard Catlin say in the background.

Barry waited until Cisco showed up before leaving the woman alone and catching up with Scindo and Wally. He found them easily enough. Wally had him in meta cuffs already and on the ground. Barry let out a sigh of relief when he did.

“Catlin, Cisco, we got him. We're coming back soon, have the cell ready.”

.

  
.

  
.

Catlin and Cisco were at the elevator to greet Barry and Wally when they arrived.

“Cells ready, now we can finally get some answers out of this guy.” Cisco said looking at the man with clear distaste in his face. He had been responsible for at least six metahuman deaths.

Well… kind of deaths.

He had been splitting people into two different people before killing off one of them and then leaving the scene. From what they were able to get from the surviving victims they were all originally metahumans, but after the attack from this man they no longer had their powers.

All the victims describe the same thing happening to them. They’d feel themselves being watched for a few days and then when they were alone, he would just show up out of nowhere and tie them up or knocked them out entirely. They said he grew long and thick needle looking spikes from his wrist. He’d first stab them in the arm or leg with his left sickle. After a couple minutes they’d start to feel strange and an odd pain, like someone was ripping them in two. Then all of a sudden they would find there was another them looking at them. Before either could ever say or do anything though Scindo would stab the new person with his right wrist sickle and they would die almost instantly from the overwhelming amount of venom they’d been injected with.

Which is why Cisco had given him the name Scindo, Latin for split. It felt fitting for a meta like him.

They knew what he was doing and finally managed to catch him but there are still so many unanswered questions. Like, why he’d stared doing this to begin with? How was he taking away the victim's powers? Why did he need to split people in two? Why kill only one the counterparts? If he’s been around this whole time why wait until now to start doing all this?

All of these things weren’t really necessary for them to know. They already knew that he was killing people and how he was doing it and that was enough to charge him already, but… after HR’s death a week ago they all needed something else to focus on other than wallowing in their grief. It helped to finally be able to save lives again.

Which is why they have all been more then a little worked up over having let this metahuman kill six people already. Even if they weren’t entirely sure those copies were actually people, they were still lives. Lives that they could have all helped save if they were just a little faster.

Their own failures made them all bitter towards the man. So they took great pleasure in walking him to his cell together. Putting him away felt like a moment of closure for a lot of them. It was a shame that Joe, Iris, and Julian weren’t here to be able to share in it.

Wally was holding tightly to the meta’s arms despite him being cuffed because for some reason the sickles in his wrist had not retracted when the cuffs were placed on. Dampening his powers must have left them stuck out his arm. That was a real concern since they still seemed to be covered in whatever he was injecting people with. Even if they were mostly dried out of any poison they still had enough on them to be concerned.

Wally was careful to keep a firm hold in his hands all the way up to the pipeline.

“Vibe can you get the door?” Wally ask being sure not to use Cisco real name. Cisco nodded and stepped up to it.

“With pleasure.” He said opening the cell.

Barry noticed as the Scindo's eyes seemed to widen in crazed alarm when he did. He tried to call out to Wally to look out but before the words could leave his mouth the man had already push Wally off. Swiping at him with his sickle only managing to graze his arm. The man continued to thrash and swipe at them. Even going to try and stab them multiple times with his sickle. He was like a cornered injured animal in the small corridor.

Barry struggled to grab him without getting the venom slung on himself from the man’s flailing. It didn’t help that he was also trying to prevent him from hitting any of the others. Especially Caitlin who was doing her best to get out the way and out the hall entirely. Scindo seemed to be trying to go for her first probably as a hostage since she seemed to not have powers. The small area didn’t help Barry either.

Scindo manage to at least get a scratch on all of them by the time Barry had him pinned up against the wall again. Caitlin's thigh was nicked when she successfully ran past him in out the corridor. Cisco's hand was grazed when he tried to grab the man by his cuffs and accidently grabbed one of the sickles. Thankfully not the deadly poisonous one. Barry also got a scratch when moved in the try and pin Scindo the first time.

“I can’t be put away! My mission is not complete yet!” He ranted trying to push off the wall Barry held him against.

“What mission? Who order you to do this!” Barry asked aggressively. Pissed and concerned that his friends had come in contact with the man’s venom. Hopefully the small scratches weren’t enough to make Scindo's powers take effect. The victims had been stabbed and injected with an abundant amount after all so maybe nothing would happen to them. At least that's what they all tried to reason to themselves.

“God!” Scindo screamed back. Barry took in the crazed look in his eyes and saw how much he seemed to truly believe what he just said.

“Since when does God condone murder!” Caitlin screamed in angered frustration clutching at her thigh where she was cut. She was so sick of all the insane and cruel people getting so much power in this world.

“I saved those people! I liberated their souls by removing the evil within them! I smited that which was harming them!” He raved. Barry was fed up at this point.

“That’s enough.” He said before quickly shoving the meta inside the cell after uncuffing him at superspeed. He closed the door behind him before could even turn towards them again.

“You can’t leave me in here! I hav-!” He screamed but Barry just closed the other part of the cell shielding him form view before heading back to the cortex where the last victim was waiting for them in the med bay. Wally followed after Barry. Walking in as not to scare the woman when they arrived.

Cisco noticed that Caitlin still seemed to be worked up clutching at her power dampening necklace, which had almost been cut off by one of Scindo's sickles in the earlier fight. He hugged her close, offering silent comfort knowing it wouldn't be something she'd want to talk about. Helping her to calm down before she had to go back into doctor mode.

Thankfully by the time that they arrived she seemed to be calm again.

“Thanks Cisco.” She mumbled quietly as she walked over to her patient that Barry was getting ready to question. Cisco just smiled at her following closely behind.

“Okay Sherry, I know this is a lot to ask of you right now, but do you think that you can walk me through what happen to you?” Barry asked as gently as he could while vibrating his vocal cords and face. Wally doing the same. From how close she was she would have gotten a really good idea of what they look like if the hadn't.

“Y-yeah, I can do that. I think I’m pretty okay now that the shocks over.” She said looking down at the untouched glass of water in her hand.

“I… um.. I was just in apartment you know? Getting ready for bed like every other night. I was just about to head into the shower and I went to get some… um.. clothes from the closet a-and he… he…” She seemed to be getting chocked up. Her lip quivering and her eyes watering up. Caitlin placed a comforting hand on her back rubbing in hopefully soothing circles.

“Take your time.” Barry said gently.

“Thank you.” She managed to sob out before composing herself again. Wally handed her some tissues. She nodded to him in thanks. Blowing her nose and wiping her eyes.

“He was in my closet. Like how does someone even manage to do that? I managed to scream before he hit me. I think that’s why my neighbors knew to call the police. I’ll need to get them a gift basket or something.” She chuckled the last part humorlessly to herself.

“I passed out after I was hit. Next thing I know I’m waking up to him sticking this weird needle thing into my leg. God the pain was unbearable. It was a burning sensation all through my body for a few minutes. In the moment I thought it'd never end and that I was going to d-die there. Then just when I thought the burning had stop and I was going to be okay they pain just shifted to something worse. The best way I can explain it is like I was being torn in two.” She said and they all couldn’t help but flinch towards their own scratches which were giving off tingling sensations and a little warm but nothing like the excruciating burn she was talking about.

“I wish I had done something you know? I mean I hav… _had_ powers. I never used them to hurt anyone before. I’m not that type of person. I don’t like using my powers for things like that. I figured the best they would be for is self-defense if I ever get mugged or something so they wouldn’t go to waste but the one time I should have I couldn’t bring myself to and now they’re gone. I never even… I never even got the chance to really use them.” She said glaring down at her hand.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. They’re nothing wrong with playing it safe with your powers. You didn’t let them go to waste. The simple fact that you didn’t use them to hurt others is good enough.” Cisco said remembering his own conflicting feelings about his powers when he first got them.

Sherry gave him a grateful smile at his words but ultimately didn’t seem convinced.

“Can you tell us what happen next?” Wally asked calmly.

“Oh right, sorry, the splitting pain was over much sooner then the burning thankfully. It still took me a bit to collect myself after, though. When I did the first thing I saw was… well… me. Well I think she was me. She looked like me. She looked just as shocked as I did at first. We didn’t exactly get to stare at each other for long though because the man charged at us again. The women she attack him, with _my_ powers. It was amazing. She did things that I’ve never been able to do with my powers. Things I've never even thought to try. It was like she had perfectly mastered them. I really thought that she was going to win but then the man he charged at me and she… she jumped in front his sickle.” She said the other gave fascinated looks at her words.

“She took the blow for you?” Barry said egging her on to continue the story.

“She didn’t just take the blow. She _died_ for me. She didn’t even seem upset about it. She smiled at me before telling me to run. She... even in all that pain... even though she was dying she seemed more worried about me getting away then surviving herself. She used her last breath trying to help me.” Sherry said seeming to lose herself in the memory. She didn't even seem to be telling the story to them anymore. It was more like she was just trying to make sense off it all herself.

 _‘Well that’s not disturbing.’_ Cisco thought to himself sarcastically but knew better then the voice it out loud.

“After that I don’t remember much. I think I black out because next thing I know I'm here and I don’t have my powers.” She finished.

“Thank you for sharing that with us Sherry.” Caitlin said genuinely. 

“I called an officer earlier. Their waiting outside for you now to take you to the station to make a statement.” Wally said holding out a hand to guild her out the building. Sherry followed him shakily clutching to his hand tightly. Wally didn’t complain and let her take comfort from his presence.

The others waited until Wally was back before they began their discussion. It didn’t take long for Wally to speed back into the room.

“I made sure the officer only knew to come within the block.” Wally said assuring them he had not given away their location at Star Labs to the cops.

“Does anyone know what to take from that very concerning story of hers? We still don’t know what these.. these… these clones are! Or anything about them other then the fact that they take your powers and apparently are willing to die for their counterparts.” Cisco said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes clearly stressed out.

“Cisco calm down it’s not that b-" Wally cut himself off. His face twisting in sudden pain as he fell to the ground screaming, clutching at his arm.

“Wally!” Barry called out concerned. They were about to rush to him when Caitlin also collapsed screaming, her thigh giving out. Cisco followed quickly after and Barry was able to see their cuts glowing slightly just before he felt a sheering pain of his own debilitate him.

They all withered on the ground for what felt like hours but was probably only a couple minutes. Many times they tried to fight through the pain and help each other. Caitlin had even managed to crawl her way to the entrance of her lab but was still too far from any of her sedatives to help with he pain. Cisco had tried to reach his phone to hit the distress signal to call Iris, Joe, or Julian. He was in too much pain to focus though. After the burning started to subside and they thought they were getting a reprieve from pain suddenly everything was immediately ten times worse. It wasn’t just a burn this time though. It was like tearing, like being ripped in half.

In those few moment of that tearing pain they longed for the burning sensation they felt before. In the back of their mind a small part of them understood this is exactly what Sherry described her experience as. They all realize just how much she under sold the pain.

Thankfully though it was quickly over like she said. However, they all were still incapable of doing anything more than withering on the ground at the after shocks. There was one thing that finally made them open their eyes though.

“Cisco!” A clearly concerned and alarmed voice called as Cisco felt someone wrap their arms around him pulling him into their lap. The voice wouldn’t be so ear-catching if it wasn’t for the fact it sounded like Cisco’s own voice calling out his name.

Cisco opened his eyes to see himself destressed and looking down at him in concern.

He jerked his head to look around at the others to see that copies of them were also there all rushing over to their doubles.

Barry’s double was holding Barry’s hand and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder asking Barry if he was okay lowly. Barry's face was in an equal state of shock as Cisco. Wally’s double was patting him down quickly all over in search of injury. Which Wally was too overwhelmed to react to. Cisco’s own double was still clutching him close and was feeling along his pulse. Probably for his own benefit rather then just Cisco’s. Confirming to himself that Cisco was still in fact alive.

Most alarmingly though Killer frost was holding Caitlin close to her chest and whispering to her that everything would be fine and that she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

If the situation wasn’t so crazy they may have all rushed to her side to pull her away. However Cisco and the others seem to all figure that this double was probably following them same rules as the others. Which meant she wouldn’t immediately try to kill Caitlin.

At least they hope so.

“Cisco look at me. How many fingers am I holding up?” His double said waving three fingers at him catching Cisco’s attention again.

“Okay this is too much for even me.” Cisco said to himself for once not finding newly discovered meta powers cool. He started trying to get up and away from the double. Feeling better now that the pain was completely gone. You get use to recovering fast from pain when your day job is fighting metas.

“No wait don’t get up so fast!” His double said concerned managing to freak Cisco out even more with his worry. Cisco quickly pulled away from him.

“Don’t touch me!” He said freaking out a bit. Just needing a moment to collect his self before having to deal with a copy of himself. 

He watched as his own face twisted into hurt. It was strange to see. You don’t often look in the mirror when people suddenly hurt your feelings so it wasn’t an expression Cisco had ever seen on himself.

“Cisco, it’s me.” He said with a tone that suggested they'd known each other for years trying to reach out to him again. During all this the others seemed to be taking Cisco’s lead quickly pulling away from their doubles and rushing over to each other so that at least they could tell themselves apart. Even their clothing was all the same. The only one who looked different was killer frost. That must be a given though seeing as Caitlin’s powers always had another persona attached to them to. They didn’t need Scindo’s powers to bring it out.

“Dude I don’t know you!” Cisco said standing up quickly with the rest of his team still a little freaked out. The others hadn't even spoken yet too busy staring at their clones. Their counterparts were also now getting up. All of them still had the worried looks on their faces. Only now it didn’t seem to be about their health rather their distances towards them. Even Killer frost was openly staring at Caitlin with sadness in her eyes. There rejections seeming to genuinely hurt them.

“You do, you all know us.” Wally’s double said his eyes trained on Wally the entire time.

“Well who are you then?” Barry said finally finding his voice again. They all begin calling out their names one after the other.

“Flash.”

“Vibe.”

“Killer Frost.”

“Kid Flash.”

At least they seem to be answering their questions easily. Didn’t make it any thing easier to understand though.

“We don’t understand.” The real Wally said his brows drawing together.

Fake Cisco tried to walk closer to them. Cisco took a quick step back almost tripping over his own feet in the process. He tried to brush off the slip and not feel too bad about the hurt look ‘Vibe’ was giving him. He knew he may be being overly conscious but you had to be in their line of work. Especially when they were all pretty sure they had no way to defend themselves against these people, who probably had all their abilities.

It had been a long time since they all felt this helpless.

“Yeah, what do you mean?” Caitlin asked. Frost spoke up being as straight forward as Cisco remembered her.

  
“We’re your powers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you already read the first chapter you might want to go back and do it again. I rewrote it and change a couple things hopefully it’s better now.

“Okay, can anyone explain how this is possible?” Wally asked rubbing his hands nervously together as he looked at the rest of his team around him.

Once they had all been taken in the fact that their copies were actually their powers personified they’d all rushed into the med bay together telling their powers to stay put while they locked themselves in the glass room to talk in private while also keeping an eye on them.

Cisco just gave a hopeless look and looked over at Barry who just looked to Caitlin. She was too concerned with Killer Frost staring at her to be amused by their behavior.

She distracted herself by trying to think of a theory.

“Well… Our powers are energy, right? Like everything else in the universe. Energry can’t be created or destroyed only change is state of existence. So, when Scindo removes them they have to become something new. Something physical…” She trailed off.

“Well why don’t they just dissipate in the atmosphere or something. Why do they take human-form.” Barry asked.

“Well they are apart of us down to a cellular level. So maybe Scindo’s splitting venom is unable to separate our powers from the cells themselves so instead the cells just separated from the rest of us and build their own new body with our same genetic structure.” Caitlin answered.

“Which would explain why they look identical to us.” Cisco added calmly. All of them relaxing a bit now that they at least had a theory to fall back on. It made them feel a little bit more in control of the situation.

“Okay, Okay, I can go with that but why do they seem so… affectionate?” Wally said glancing over to their powers outside in the cortex. The other did the same and they all got kind smiles and small happy waves back. They couldn’t help feeling a little disturbed by that. They just lifted their hands awkwardly back before turning around to face one another again.

“Yeah, that is weird. I can’t know for sure without doing some test but I’ve been thinking about this since Killer Frost started acting so _nice_ to me. Do you remember how painful it was when they separated from us?” She said making them all feel uncomfortable memory of that pain.

“Sorry, stupid question. Well anyways, getting hit will a meta power that operates on a cellular level has never hurt like that before. I think that’s because whatever Scindo does it’s not natural like others. Our bodies seem to be fighting against the whole process which is why it hurts so much. Our powers didn’t want to be removed and our bodies didn’t wan-“ Caitlin was cut off by a sound that caught all of their attention.

They looked over to the glass to see Killer Frost blowing her cold breath over a small area of it frosting it over. She then took her finger and wrote CS+KF and circled it with a heart looking up at Caitlin with a smile before walking back over to the other powers. Caitlin did her best to ignore her actions and go back to what she was saying. The others followed her example and pretended they didn’t just see that. It was too much for their brains to process right now.

“Umm… Our bodies didn’t want to give them up so maybe in a last ditch effort to keep them tide to us in some way it connected them to us in an hormonal and mental way rather than physical. If they are emotionally tied to us, they aren’t likely to stray far. I need to run some test to confirm.”

“Okay so we have our next step. You can run some test an confirm your theory and check to see if they actually have our powers now.” Barry said feeling more confident with a game plan.

“Now all we have to do is go out there and tell them.” Barry said and they all glanced uncomfortably out the window. All feeling reluctant to even approach the door.

“Come on guys! We can’t just hide in here forever.” Wally said trying to lighten the air by sounding confident and amused. Barely concealing his own fear of going outside.

“Speak for yourself. We’ve got enough IV bags in here to last for weeks.” Cisco said only half joking.

“Okay, we can’t all seriously be that afraid of them.” Barry said looking around at his friends.

“I-it’s not really fear. It’s just… uncomfortable. Besides cloning never turns out well in movies. What if they try and kill us and steal our identities?! This whole nice caring thing could just be an act! Caitlin hasn’t even confirmed the emotional attachment thing is real yet.” Cisco said working himself up sending a distrusting look at his copies back.

“Cisco kinda of has a point. I mean, just look at them.” Wally said with his own distrustful look tilting his chin at how they were all huddled close in a circle clearly discussing something they didn’t want them to hear. It was even more bone chilling when they noticed how Vibe had turned off the mics in the cortex keeping their conversation from being recorded.

“What are they scheming?”

.

.

.

“Okay So were all in agreement then?” Killer Frost said getting agreeing nods from the men around her.

“Team Killer Frost officially formulated.” She said with a smirk. Vibe gave a cringe.

“Are we really going with that name?” He said and Frost rolled her eyes.

“The name doesn’t matter. Our objective does. We all agree to help each other win over partners. This is not going to be easy and we’re all going to need as much help as we can get. Now, we all now we don’t really care all that much if each other’s relationships work out but we have to remember that if one of us succeeds the closer the rest of us get to succeeding.” Frost said once again getting agreeing looks from the others.

When their human counterparts had gone off to talk in the med bay most likely about how this was all physically possible Frost had taken the opportunity to approach the powers.

With their human counterparts gone they were all openly apathetic to each other. They had no interest in associating with anyone other than their human halves. It was like all their emotions had been directed to them and left nothing left for anyone or anything else.

Frost had felt this like the rest of them but she had also thought that despite that it was still probably in all their best interest to work together as a team rather then go about all of this solo. If they were all feeling the same things she was then they could all help each other out greatly.

So she had pulled them together and presented her idea. At first they seemed uninterested in what she had to say but she quickly had their undivided attention when she’d mentioned how this collaboration could help them all with their love lives. Vibe thinking quick had turned the mics off so they could speak candidly.

“Okay then what’s our first move?” Kid Flash asked.

“For now, the best thing to do is probably pull back on our affection.” Flash said immediately getting glares from the rest of them. He held up his hands defensively.

“Hey, I don’t like it anymore then any of you, but you saw how they reacted early. All our affection did was scare them. The best thing we can do right now is try and get them comfortable with us and that means holding back for a bit.” Flash said making a pretty good point but Vibe still seemed disagreeable.

“I don’t know… If we hide all our affection were likely to be friend-zone or worse forgotten entirely. They could just send us off to live somewhere else if they think were uninterested in them.” Vibe reasoned making them all shift uncomfortably at just the thought.

“I don’t know about that. You guys are forgetting one crucial detail.” Kid Flash spoke up catching they attention.

“We’re their _powers_. They can’t exactly continue this whole hero thing without us. They _need_ us. So worse case scenario is probably we don’t get to live with them and get friend zoned but I doubt they’ll ever send us away completely.” He said taking a small weight off all their shoulders.

“I completely forgot about that. That could be a really big help later.” Frost said with a slight smirk the closest thing she seemed capable of getting to a smile.

“They’re really into this whole hero thing. Imagine how happy they’ll be with us if we save some lives and put some criminals behind bars?” She said making them all share in her smirk.

“They’ll adore us for that.” Vibe said already imagining how Cisco would reward him from saving a couple of people from a burning building. His eyes grew hazy with his fantasy and Flash nudged him on the arm after a bit to bring him back to the present.

“Sorry… I was in my happy place.” He apologized. The other’s only nodded. Who we’re they to judge when they did the same thing?

Their attention was immediately draw away from each other when they heard the door to the med bay open.

When their human halves came out they all had to physically resist running up to them. Trying to stay true to their plan.

They’re struggle must have been noticeable though because their Team Flash, which they had decided to call their human counterparts when talking about them as a whole, seemed uncomfortable again and they were noticeably keeping their distance. Staying closer to the med bay.

Their reactions only furthered their need to take them into their arms and comfort them. To let them know they had nothing to fear from them. That they would never hurt them and that instead they’d always be there for them like they always have been. Even if they didn’t remember their powers did.

They may not have been sentient in the traditional sense when they first came to be, besides Frost, but they had ‘felt’ in their own way. When they were just another part of their human halves they felt their tie, their connection to one another. They knew their purpose for existing was to there for their human halves. Even if they efforts would never be recognized as something separate from their human halves that was okay. They had always been okay with that. They had no desire for change. Other than the ability to show their human halves they were there. That they cared for them. To assure them they were never alone when so many times they felt like they were.

To let them feel the connection that the powers themselves had felt since ‘birth’. God, how conflicting and complicated those ‘births’ had been. They all couldn’t help but feel it may have turned out better and been easier had they been able to show that they were there.

Scindo’s powers as cruel as they may have been to separate them granted them that wish. It was both a blessing and a cures for the powers. They could finally physically talk to and touch their partners, to show them they were there. But only at the cost of their bond. The bonds they’d all worked so hard to develop. Some more then other some not at all.

They all knew how they were perceived when they were first ‘born’. Vibe for instance could feel Cisco’s hate and fear of him when he’d first manifested. Had been one of the most painful things to experience and it was still a sore memory for him. But with a lot of hard work and time Cisco grew to love him and before they were separated couldn’t even imagine not having him. Vibe could feel that from him before, but now he no longer had that connection to Cisco’s emotions. Before it had been like second nature. He always knew what he was feeling and experiencing but that was gone now and he had to guess. Which was incredibly frustrating. Having lost so many significant ties to his partner. To make matters worse he no longer felt the same about Vibe as before. Vibe could tell that without having to feel his emotions. It felt like all their hard work was just undone.

The other’s were all in the same boat. Flash and Kid Flash already longed to feel the love their partners had towards them when they would run together before. They feared never knowing that love again. Killer Frist though was probably the worst out of all of them as she hadn’t even had the pleasure of experiencing that tie before she was ripped from Caitlin. She never got to experience that unconditional over flowing love that would soak into their entire beings. All she ever felt was fear and hatred. Vibe mourned for her understanding what that was like and grateful he’d had the time to remedy that.

They were all pulled from these over whelming thoughts and feelings when Caitlin spoke up finally after Team Flash had stopped tip toeing around them enough to finally move closer.

“I need to run some test on you all.” She said to no ones surprise.

“I think it’s important to test your brains hormonal condition as well as if your bodies are actually stable as they are. I think there also may be a some kind of… tie between us so I’ll need to check for that and see how it affects all of our bodies.” She said looking over at her friends too. She’d need to check all of them.

“Oh there’s definitely a tie. There always has been. We can tell you that much.” Vibe said calmly, trying to be accommodating. They all agreed it was best for them to be as helpful, useful, and most importantly as indispensable as possible.

The others all nodded along agreeing with Vibe.

“What do you mean there always been?” Cisco asked immediately catching Vibe’s attention. Vibe felt a flutter in his stomach at having been addressed by Cisco without fear. He resisted smiling too widely at that. He allowed himself a small grin though.

“I mean, it’s always been this way. Since before we we’re even separated. It’s kind of a universal law. Like what goes up must come down. When powers or things similar are created they inherently care for whomever has them. If we didn’t it would be chaos. I don’t see why that would change just because were physically separated right now. We’re still _your_ powers.” Vibe explained again the others nodded in agreement.

“And how do you all now this?” Wally asked raising an eyebrow.

“We just… do. That’s like asking a baby how you know how to breath. Can’t really explain it.” Killer Frost said.

“But.. but you didn’t care for me?” Caitlin said hesitantly. Killer Frost looked stricken with guilt.

“Well… there are exceptions to every rule. Even some babies struggle to breath when born.” Was her only reply. Caitlin didn’t pursue it further seeing the way Frost seemed to be truly ashamed of her actions. Wrapping her arms around herself and looking away to the floor like she wanted it to just swallow her up.

“You remember when you were apart of us?” Barry ask changing the subject while still staying on topic.

“Yes, we do but not in the way you all would understand.” Flash said vaguely.

“What does that mean?” Wally said confused.

“We didn’t experience memories as you do when we apart of you. We didn’t have… sentience like we do now. We had very limited comprehension of everything. Like a cell, we didn’t really have consciousness we just did what we were meant for but we also felt and experienced things.” Kid Flash explained wanting to help his counterpart understand they just didn’t know how to put it into words. It was something you had to experience to really get.

Thankfully they all seemed to understand that and were content with the answers.

“Okay then, let’s get the test started.” Caitlin said no longer wanting to waste time talking.

Everyone both human and otherwise cooperated and helped to make the process as fast as possible it was already getting really late and they were tried and wanted this to all just be over so the night so they could get some rest. They hadn’t even called Joe, Iris, and Julian yet either wanting to wait until they had more information.

While Caitlin had taken over to check the final results of the test something they couldn’t help with they all just kind of stood around not knowing what they could talk about and the powers not knowing how to talk to them without coming off too strongly.

Barry unable to handle the silence for long brought up the first thing that came to mind.

“H-Hey so how are we gonna tell each other apart?” He said feeling the silence finally, everyone looked openly relieved that someone did.

“I might have something for that.” Cisco said going off quickly to his lab.

“Isn’t he so smart?” Vibe said with soft affection unaware he’d voiced his thoughts out loud. The powers seemed unaffected by his words but Wally and Barry couldn’t help but feel strange about seeing Cisco’s face compliment himself.

Cisco came back pretty quickly with skinny black necklaces in hand.

“I was working on a prototype to improve Caitlin’s power dampening necklace and I made a couple of sturdier chains to work with. Don’t worry they don’t dampen powers themselves they were just meant to be something stronger than that silver chain she has now.” He said handing the powers each their own. Killer Frost as well even though she didn’t need it just so she wouldn’t feel left out. They all thanked him for them as he gave it to them handing Vibe his last. When he did their hands grazed together and Vibe took in a sharp breath and freezing up like Cisco use to do when he’d have Vibes.

_Vibe saw Cisco apartment from a view point of his dinning room, which was opening connected to the kitchen and living room and also by the entrance of his bed room._

_In front of him was the clear view of the living room. He saw the sofa from the back and could hear soft breathy gasp and low moans coming from it._

_He watched a hand shoot up and grip the side of the sofa._

_“Ahh Vibe.” Cisco’s voice clearly moaned from the sofa._

Vibe breathed out when he came back from his vision. Everyone was staring at him clearly having been waiting for him to come out of it.

“Is that what I look like when I vibe?” Cisco asked Barry and Wally casually. It was a more alarming sight then he originally thought. Vibe almost look like he was in pain.

Everyone except Vibe gave responding nods.

“Every time.” Wally said back just as casual.

“It was really disturbing at first.” Barry said honestly rubbing his neck a little.

“Huh.” Was all Cisco answered.

“So what did you see?” Cisco asked curiously. Vibe who was only just barely containing his happiness and excitement smiled widely up at Cisco.

“Nothing, just you making me our favorite meal.” He said quickly coming up with a lie with a little innuendo.

“Tacos?” Cisco asked naming the first food he like that came to mind. Vibe just smirked.

“Nope.” He said. Cisco was about to guess again when Caitlin finally came back in putting their results on the visible screens.

“Okay so I was able to confirm my theory about to emotion attachment connecting us and more specifically what’s causing them. When we all separated we created our own unique pheromone. Once that I’ve never seen before today. Each of them tying us to our respective halves. The smell keeps us attracted to each others. Human halves not as much emotionally as you all though.” She explained. Team Flash felt more at ease knowing their was an actual reason behind their weird affection.

“Well that’s nice to know. I guess if you guys can’t help it it’s not like we can complain.” Wally said openly voicing what Team Flash was feeling.

“Does this mean we don’t have to hold back as much anymore?” Flash asked getting alarmed looks from their human halves.

“Hold back?” Barry asked and Flash immediately shut his mouth seeing their reactions.

“Umm.. no.. just forget I said anything.” He said getting not so subtle glares from the other powers. Seeing as he was the one that suggested they hold back and some how manage to be the first to break. It hadn’t even been a full two hours!

“No actually, we can’t forget that. There’s something else you should all know.” Caitlin said looking sullen and resigned.

“What?” Killer Frost asked concerned not liking that look on her partners face.

“Well… these pheromones aren’t just tying us to each other physically. They’ll also keeping all of us stable. When Scindo split us apart it was a very unnatural process and something that our bodies fought strongly against. So when it developed this pheromone system to keep us together it did so in a way that our cellular make up can’t survive for long without them. If we all spend too much time apart from our respective halves our bodies will become unstable start to shut down. Well go into complete organ failure. Not even our healing abilities will be able to keep up with the rate of failure.” She explained trying to be as professional as possible and not let her own words affect her.

The others, all of them, had equal looks of alarm on their faces. All of them suddenly concerned for their well beings. They started to subconsciously move closer to one another afraid of how far ‘being apart’ was. Their earlier fear and discomfort overshadowed by this new loaming problem.

“When you say too long how long do you mean?” Kid Flash asked.

“Twenty-four hours almost exactly. If we don’t spend at least an hour together with our other halves a day soaking in those pheromones it could be the end of both parties.” She said not able to stop herself from moving closer to Frost. Scaring herself with her own words.

The room went silent with tension of this new found problem. No one seem to know what to say about this new development. So like always Cisco did his best to fill the void of silence with a joke.

“Welp, I guess we're stuck with each other for a while.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the short side but I promised to put out a chapter.

“Well I guess… we should call the Wests’ and Julian to let them know what’s going on?” Cisco said.

Finally breaking the silence of everyone’s quiet and intense contemplation. They must have been standing in silence for at least five minutes after Caitlin gave them all the bad news.

“I’ll call Iris.” Barry said walking over to the console to get his phone.

“Yeah and I’ll call Dad.” Wally said going over by Barry to get his phone too.

“I got Julian.” Caitlin said pulling her phone out her back pocket and heading over to her lab sending the others a look that clearly said she wanted to talk in private with them too.

Team Flash recognized the look easily and walked over to follow her. Having been apart of them all their lives the powers knew better than to follow. Even though they wanted too they decided to give them this chance to digest all they just learned alone and talk amongst themselves. Besides they wanted to talk to one another alone as well. As they were leaving, Vibe turned the mics off again.

Once all of them were in the room together they started dialing on their phones before Cisco spoke up.

“Wait a minute. Maybe we should all call them one at a time?” He said catching their attention. They turned to him as he explained.

“That way Caitlin can explain the medical stuff much better than we can. Also, it might help to get all sides of the story.” They all nodded in agreement.

“Good call, we should call Dad first since we’ll probably be taking those two home with us.” Wally said gesturing to Flash and Kid Flash outside the glass. Barry nodded and Wally clicked the call button over his Dad’s name.

_“Hey, Wally. Everything okay? Scindo didn’t escape already did he?”_

Joe asked and they could all hear the exhaustion in the man’s voice. All this meta human stuff was really aging him. Barry made a mental note to send him to a day spa or something.

“No… we’re all actually calling for something else.” Wally said.

_“Something else good or something else bad?”_

“Um… kinda depends on how you look at it.” Wally said with a weak positive tone. A sigh was heard over the phone.

_“What happened?”_

Wally looked over at the others first with an apprehensive look before looking back to the phone and speaking.

“When we brought in Scindo he managed to scratch us all. Bad news it that it was enough for his power to activate and we now all have doubles. Good news is they’re not hostile and are actually really cooperative.”

_“Uh huh, worse news?”_

“…Worse news is if we apart from our doubles for longer then twenty-four hours we’ll both die.” Wally said finally getting it all out. It was alarmingly silent over the phone for a second.

_“Please tell me that Caitlin already has a cure in mind?”_

Joe finally asked over the phone. Having faith that Caitlin miraculously already had a cure on the way like she usually did.

“I don’t think anything would truly cure us other than recombining with them but I think I may have a way to collect and store the pheromones holding us all together so that they can be later used in emergency when we need to extend the time apart. Until we have something more substantial though well have to stay joined at the hip just to be safe.” Caitlin said for the first time mentioning the plan she was already concocting. The others were not surprised to see she already began working on a solution.

_“Okay, that’s not the worst thing that every happen to us because of a meta. We can handle this pretty easily until we have a real cure. Just like discovering a bunch of long-lost twins. The doppelgangers are on board with this plan, right?”_

“Well… That’s where things get a little more complicated.” Cisco said.

_“I thought you said they were friendly?”_

“A little too friendly…” Wally muttered under his breath.

“They are Joe! They’re not a threat. It’s just…. well… they’re a bit overly affectionate. They also happen to be our powers.”

_“They have your powers?”_

“No, they _are_ our powers. They claimed and we confirmed that they’re actually our powers manifested into people. They remember being a part of us and being used. It’s why they’re so cooperative. Apparently, we have a deep bond with them.”

They stayed silent as they let Joe digest that information.

 _“Okay… well I guess that technically means we’ve been working with them this whole time. Shouldn’t be too hard to keep that up. If they’re your powers they should probably want to continue helping with metas. That won’t be a problem. What do you mean they’re over affectionate?”_ Joe asked.

“They’re a bit… touch-feely, lovey dove-y. You’d think we were all newly weds from the way they act.” Cisco said.

 _“Oh... that’s… strange.”_ Joe said seemingly at a loss of words with the image Cisco’s words presented.

 _“Is it a real problem?”_ Joe asked.

“No, not really. Nothing we can’t handle. It’s just… uncomfortable to see your own face look at you like… never mind. We can handle it.” Wally said.

 _“Okay good, Caitlin, how long until you can put everyone back together again?”_ Joe asked again.

“Well, I’d have to run some test on Scindo first. So, I can see exactly how his powers work. Then maybe I can reverse the process. Or maybe even find a way to get him to reverse it himself. Until then I’ll try to put together a temporary solution.”

_“That’s good, we have a plan. I guess until then Barry, Wally the extra blanket are in the down stairs closet. I won’t be back home until the morning I have the night shift.”_

“Okay, thanks Joe.” Barry said before they gave their goodbyes and Wally hung up the phone.

“While we’re on the topic of blankets and places to sleep. I think it’s best if we form a buddy system. I don’t know about you guys but I’m not one hundred precent ready to just go home with my double.” Cisco said glancing over his shoulder nervously.

“Agreed, Barry and Wally already live in the same house so they’re good. Cisco you can stay over at my place tonight. We’ll share a bed and put the doubles on the pull-out sofa. We’ll figure out a sleep schedule tomorrow.” Caitlin said.

“Hey, you wanna stay in my room tonight and we put the doubles in yours?” Wally asked nervously rubbing his jaw.

“Yes! Yes, that works for me.” Barry said a little too quickly. Both of them let out a sigh of relief. They don’t know what it is but there is just something really off putting about seeing and hearing yourself, and not even in the doppelganger way like with other worlders or even other meta powers, especially when that other clearly has romantic feelings for you. Despite the way they looked something about them clearly screamed that they were not the same. Unlike with other doubles they’ve met in the past there was still this sense of ‘self’ with the others. Put with their powers it was more like a stranger was wearing your face but with the same amount of ownership as you do.

It’s terrifying.

“We’ll I guess we better finish with the calls first before we head out there again.” Caitlin said pulling out her phone to call Julian. Then all of a sudden alarm started blaring through the lab.

.

.

.

“So, this is good news!” Frost said smiling widely at the men around her. All of them with equally wide grins.

“Now, we really don’t have to worry about them just sending us off.” Vibe said.

“Or even avoiding us.” Kid Flash added.

“This gives us plenty of time to make our moves. We’ll be with them in no time.” Flash finished.

“Now don’t get too cocky. This only affords us more opportunity and security. Let’s not forget, all of them are highly intelligent. We can’t just always fall back on this and expect it to work. We still have to keep ourselves in check or they’ll be more inclined to find ways for us to be apart.” Frost said giving them all a reality check. They nodded with serious faces once again. They can’t let this new information go to their heads.

“So… how do we proceed from here?” Flash asked voicing what everyone was thinking.

“I’m thinking same game plan as before. Be as helpful as possible and try to get close to them without freaking them out. I think our goal for now is to just be friends. Then work our way up from there. Yes, this plan comes with the risk of being friend zoned but should it come to that we’ll have each other’s backs and help one another claw our way out of that.” Vibe said taking lead of the conversation.

The others around him all nodded in agreement.

“I guess that means well let them figure out our living situation.” Kid Flash said.

“I have no doubt that’s what they’re talking about in there.” Flash said looking over at the glass. The other following his lead. They watched hosts unnoticed for a while before loud alarms started blaring through the speaker and a red light began flashing through the room.

Most of the monitors pulled up a live feed of Scindo in his cell and one other pulled up his vitals which were showing his heart rate slowing to an alarming rate. They as well as their host all looked on and saw that Scindo was laying on the ground away from the camera but that there was a pool of blood beneath him slowly growing in size.

Looks of shock and disbelief overtook everyone’s face. The sight holding them all frozen in place for just a moment. That is until Caitlin snapped first and grabbed her trauma kit before rushing off to the cell. It wasn’t long before the other quickly followed after her. Both Barry and Wally trying to ignore how they were unable to get there as fast as they would have previously. It was not the time to mourn the lost of their powers. There was just too much going on for that.

Flash and Kid Flash both resisted just grabbing Barry and Wally and running with them. So use to taking them everywhere it felt wrong to run at any speed without them.

When they all got their they had a clear view of Scindo on the ground with his own sickle covered in blood and having clearly been used to stab himself in the stomach. He was bleeding out and his eyes were half open with a vacant look that was concerning like that of a dead man’s.

Caitlin opened the door without hesitation. Frost stepping up to her side as well in the off chance Scindo was faking it and attacked. She placed her fingers against his neck.

“His hearts stopped. Turn him on his back to slow the bleeding.” Caitlin said and she and Frost flipped him over while the others watched.

“Someone go get the defibrillator in my lab!” Caitlin yelled out at the others. In a burst of wind Flash was gone and back with the machine in his hand. He placed it on the ground next to Caitlin.

“Can you freeze the wound with your frost?” Caitlin asked as she set up the machine. Frost smirked at her seeing this as a chance to finally score some points and maybe break that whole ‘killer’ image.

“I can do one better.” She said and held her hands over the man’s body with a look of deep concentration.

You see when the power’s were apart of their host they could only do what their host asked of them. Only occasionally being able to hep in their own way in the most dire of moments. Moments when their host though they ‘discovered’ new abilities. Like the time that Cisco first used his vibe blast on black siren. He had thought it was just a fluke and his powers just growing. He had no way of knowing that Vibe had been able to take just enough control in that moment to help him and reveal more abilities. The other power’s have all done the same on multiple occasions.

They themselves already had full control and understanding of what they could do even if they couldn’t share that with their host all the time it was still true. Even now. Which explains why Frost did something that no one in the room expected. Not even the other powers.

Her hands began to glowed and they all watched as the wound seemed to freeze for a second before slowly stitching itself back together.

 _‘I could do that?’_ Caitlin couldn’t help but think in wonder.

When the wound was fully closed the blue tinge in the man’s skin faded and nothing was left behind but the traces of blue and the slight feeling of cold on his skin. Caitlin wasted no more time on her thoughts and reached over to check his breathing and heart once again. When she didn’t feel anything she grabbed the already charged defibrillator.

“Clear!”

She screamed waiting for Frost to back up before shocking the body beneath her. Waiting for a second to see if his her started. When nothing happened after a while she tried again.

“Clear!”

Again and again she went until she had no choice but to let it go. Even with Frist powers and her skills as a doctor she couldn’t bring him back. The moment she declared him officially dead one thought went through all their minds.

_Fuck_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not a huge priority for my as I'm still focusing on my story Only Time Will Tell but I wanted to put up the first chapter so that I don't forget it entirely


End file.
